


Starting Over (Again)

by EntreNous



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the start of the new year, Draco ended things with Ron.  What will it take to start again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a series of prompts at rondracodrabble.

** _I. Starting Over_ **

Muffled cheers sounded outside.

"It's a new year."

Ron yawned. "Suppose so." He nuzzled Draco's shoulder.

Draco slid out of bed, turning slightly so he could dress, hiding his shaking hands.

"Come back." Ron grinned, patting the mattress.

"I can't. Not anymore."

"What?" Ron sat up, the sheet falling to reveal bites on his neck and chest. "I thought you liked--"

Draco buttoned his robes and pulled on his gloves. "I don't like sneaking about. And I don't like that you're still with her."

"You don't understand."

Draco threw his cloak over his arm. "Well, now I won't have to."

  
** _II. The Pangs of Healing (part i)_ **

Everyone said Draco had made the right choice.

"Really, darling, you're worth a million of him," Pansy murmured the next day at her flat, twisting her hair into a chignon.

"He's hideous. Poor. An utter waste of time," Blaise advised weeks later, his eyes busy roving over the dancers at a Muggle club.

"A useless connection," his father noted from his desk while Draco stared unseeing at the fire.

When Draco woke alone at night reaching across the bed, or stopped a few moments too long to watch a man with ginger hair pass in Diagon Alley, however, he wondered.

  
** _III. The Pangs of Healing (part ii)_ **

"Ronald Weasley Unexpectedly Breaks Engagement to Top Ministry Witch!" _The Prophet_'s Society headline blared.

Photograph Ron pulled sheepish faces while Granger's face screwed up with anger and occasional flashes of hurt.

"I trust this news makes no difference to _your_ decision," his mother observed as she passed Draco the strawberries.

Photograph Ron gave Draco an uncertain smile.

"To what exactly are you referring?" Draco asked from behind the paper.

A delicate snort was his answer.

After she departed, Draco used his wand to slice the photo in two.

There was no sense wasting a perfectly good shamefaced picture of Ron.

  
** _IV. Coming to His Senses (part i)_ **

When Ron owled Draco asking to meet, Draco went. He arrived fifty minutes late, but he went.

"What do you think?" Ron blurted.

"About what?" Draco asked coolly.

"You said -- because I was still with her -- and now I'm not."

"Pieced it together, have you?"

"It only took me four weeks to --"

"Oh, _only_."

"I never said I was the brightest bloke," Ron burst out.

Draco stared at him. Then he snickered.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Ron asked.

"It means I'll think about it," Draco remarked as he departed, feeling Ron's eyes following him the whole way.

  
V. _**Coming to His Senses (part ii)**_

Draco refused invitations to Ron's flat, rebuffed meetings at the pub, and turned on his heel to leave when he spied Ron at a restaurant.

"Why won't you see me?" Ron asked, blue eyes blazing as his head bobbed in the Floo.

Draco resisted the urge to touch that red hair, vivid even in the flare of the fire. "I never said I wouldn't see you."

Ron swore and withdrew. Draco scowled at the ashes.

When the next day he got Ron's awkwardly but properly worded invitation to a formal Ministry function, he sent it back with one word: "Delighted."

  
** _VI. Showered With Attention (part i)_ **

Three charity luncheons, two Ministry receptions, and one terribly strained dinner at the Burrow later, Ron saw Draco home to his flat, lingering at the door.

"Can't I come in?" Ron asked plaintively.

Draco considered. The fact that they were together was now common knowledge. Potter had shaken his hand at a café (whilst gritting his teeth), and even Granger had given him a cool but civil nod when they brushed by her outside Flourish &amp; Blotts.

The word, "Yes," was barely out of his mouth before Ron charged in, shoved him against the slammed door, and kissed him frantically.

  
_ **VII. Showered With Attention (part ii)** _

Draco determined he would best take things with Ron slowly.

"Make him beg," Pansy suggested.

"Make him _pay_," Blaise contributed.

Unfortunately that plan evaporated when Ron ground against him and hustled them into the shower.

"Fuck, yes," Draco breathed into the steam as Ron folded to his knees.

"Missed this." Ron massaged his thighs, kissed his belly. "Missed you."

"Don't do anything stupid again," Draco managed as Ron slid his mouth along his cock.

Ron shook his head. Draco cupped his cheek.

Draco leant his head against the tiled wall, panting through the pounding of the water and Ron's moans.

  
***~* the end *~***


End file.
